dragons_worldfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragons
Acquiring Dragons Dragons are born from eggs. Acquired eggs are placed in your Nursery, regardless of how acquired, and incubated until they hatch. * You can buy dragon eggs at the Store with Gold or Crystals (depending on the dragon) * Eggs may be obtained by breeding two dragons in your Breeding Cave * A Tornado Dragon egg may be received as a prize for opening the Elemental Chest * Occasionally there are promotional bundles listed in the Treasure section of the store (called IAPs) which allow you to buy rare limited time dragons with real-world money. * Dragon eggs have also been offered as a reward for completing an in-game quest chain. * Special Limited Dragon eggs are offered as prizes for competing in the Dragon Tournament. * Special Gifts from Social Quantum: ** On February 7, 2014, Android users received a free Tornado Dragon egg. ** On June 2, 2014, iOS users received a free Tectonic Dragon egg. ** On June 18, 2014, Android users received a free Tectonic Dragon egg. ** Starting August 2, 2014, Facebook users could receive a free Brightwing Dragon egg by logging in using special Links Elements Every dragon is characterized by inborn elements. These elements are: Fire , Earth , Nature , Water , Air , Magic , Light , Twilight , and Space . Dragons may belong to a single element (Primary dragons) or they may be hybrid or rare dragons and belong to two, three, or even four elements. Rarity Some dragons are considered rare, and are thus harder to breed. Breeding chances may be increased by breeding together dragons that have the +% Rare Breeding Chance Perk. Note that even with this perk, breeding rare dragons can take many, many tries! More Information * For detailed information on the breeding process, see: Breeding * For details about dragon eggs, see: Eggs * For details about feeding your dragon, see: Food * For details on dragon battle skills, see: Skills * For details on dragon perks, see: Perks * For a more detailed table showing helpful information on each dragon type, see: Master Dragon Chart Lists Dragon Charts 'Primary & Hybrid' Primary Dragons are dragons that are normally purchased directly from the Store using gold ( ). Each Primary Dragon carries the name of the Element that it is the Primary Dragon for. Hybrid Dragons are dragons that can be bred from 2 primary dragons, (except for the Hybrid Rare dragons: Steam, Rock, Brush, and Full Moon) or purchased from the Store for crystals ( ). Most Hybrid dragons are considered Common dragons and are much easier to breed than the Rare dragons. 'Rare' Rare Dragons are hard-to-acquire dragons that can be received from Breeding, the Store, Elemental Chest Rewards, or as Gifts from Social Quantum. They may contain from 2-4 elements. They are shown in the game with their "dragon type" listed in purple. 'Limited' Limited Dragons are dragons that are offered for a limited time only. They are normally acquired by purchase of an IAP bundle, although occasionally they are offered as part of a quest chain or by some other means. Limited Dragons may be offered again in the future, so missing them the first time does not mean they will remain non-acquirable. Limited Dragons are listed in the order they were initially released. Important Note: Dragons whose Type is listed in ' WHITE on BLACK ' cannot currently be acquired in-game. They may become available again at a later date. Category:Tables Category:Mechanics